


Snowflakes and Love

by Devildream69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Professors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devildream69/pseuds/Devildream69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the winter holidays at Hogwarts finds a certain happy couple enjoying a lovely day at Hogsmead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes and Love

  
"Winter's cold fingers reach for me but you wrap yourself around me, keeping me warm and safe. I can read the love in your eyes and I hope you can read the love in mine."  
  
– Elise McKay.  
  
The incongruous pair made their way through the near empty streets of Hogsmead, enjoying the end of a lovely afternoon out of Hogwarts away from prying eyes.  
  
Hermione hummed quietly, Sting's song, 'Until' stuck in her head. She looked up when suddenly, white bits of cold fluff began to drift past her eyes.  
  
 _'Snow!'_ She though with a pleased smile. The first snow of the year.  
  
She turned back to face the tall black haired man dressed all in crisp black material, save for a red scarf she had given him, which he wore tucked into his thick wool coat. A flash of color in his usually somber appearance. He did look rather dashing in black with just a flash of red, she thought, pleased with her choice of gift.  
  
She smiled a truly happy smile at him. "Severus, look it's snowing!"  
  
She held up her hands catching a few glacial flakes in her palms, delighted with something so simple yet so magical.  
  
Her cheeks were slightly red and her breath was showing in the cold air.  
  
He reached over and wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck in a tender gesture.  
  
"You'll catch a cold." He muttered in explanation when she looked at him curiously.  
  
She could swear she could see him blush. "Thank you."  
  
She turned away and began to hum again.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to dance an informal waltz like dance carelessly spinning around with her arms extended humming softly.  
  
She felt herself slip on something and panic shot through her, but before she could fall he caught her.  
  
He held her against his chest tightly, unwilling to let her go. "Careful. In your state you need to be extremely conscious of your every move. It's not just you anymore." He chastised her gently. He pressed a tender hand to the slight swell in her abdomen, meaningfully. Hermione winced, knowing he was right.  
  
She nodded and looked up at him. She really needed to pay more attention. "Thank you, again." She murmured sincerely.  
  
She was a bit shaken by the almost accident that had just happened. She didn't think she would survive losing their child. She leaned her forehead against his chest sighing with relief. He placed a hand on her waist and took one of her hands from his chest and smiled at her roguishly.  
  
And to her surprise he began to hum the same song she had been humming and moved her gently from side to side, swaying in a careful dance. He began to carefully twirl them in a circle, all the while humming the same song, his deep baritone voice adding depth to the melody that hadn't been there before.  
  
She laughed, a carefree sound, full of unbridled, incandescent happiness. The kind of happiness only pure love could inspire in between a couple. She let him guide her through the swirls of snow flakes, enjoying his voice and the dance. He let her twirl away from him, only holding her hand before pulling her back to him, with her back pressed to his chest. He swayed her gently from side to side.  
  
He loved this beautiful intelligent, charming witch. She fit perfectly in his arms, pressed against him. She leaned her head back against his chest and sighed.  
  
"Severus…" With a smile on her face, his name left her lips in a blissful murmur.  
  
She turned around to face him with a bright sincere smile. Her cheeks glowed with an inner light and her eyes sparkled in the dimming light as the sun lowered in the sky.  
  
The snowflakes settled in her hair and created little sparkles as the street lamps turned on and he sun sank behind the houses. She was absolutely breath taking.  
  
He reached up and cupped her cheek in his gloved hand and bent down slowly, intentionally. She stood on the tips of her toe and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips pressed softly but firmly against hers and she sighed into the kiss. He pressed her closer to him and she let her tongue flick against his lips. He groaned into the kiss. He wanted more. He kissed her more urgently and she chuckled against his lips.  
  
She pulled away smiling teasingly before he could escalate the kiss to a full scale snogging session, in the middle of the street.  
  
She held a cool palm against his cheek, looked him in the eyes and murmured, "I love you." She had never meant the words so much as she did in this moment.  
  
He caught her hand and held it against his face. He looked at her in awe. "And I love you." She smiled once more.  
  
She pulled back, and placing her hand in the crook of his arm they continued to walk back to the outside of Hogsmead to catch a horse drawn sleigh back to Hogwarts. Apparition while pregnant was to be avoided at all cost unless in a case of absolute emergency. It was rather inconvenient, really. But she didn't mind.  
  
The sleigh ride back meant they got to spend more time together before getting back to school. Their relationship was known, but they felt more comfortable expressing it far away from both of their work place.  
  
Hermione had taken on the post of Transfiguration Professor, last year. And they had fallen in love. And the rest was history as they say.  
  
They had spent a wonderful day together out a Hogsmead, talking, shopping, stopping in a small restaurant for hot chocolate and lunch. They had wandered the streets of Hogsmead enjoying each other's company, conversing freely, about everything and nothing. It had been one of the best days of Hermione's life. She loved him, more than she could ever say. And now that the baby was on the way, she loved him even more, looking forward to spending her life with him regardless of what anyone else said or thought.  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder as the sleigh made its way towards the castle.  
  
His fingers intertwined with hers and she couldn't prevent the silly grin from spreading on her face. She'd been smiling a lot lately. And it was because of him. He was charming, attentive, a wonderful lover, intelligent, challenging and interesting, everything she could ever want. She felt him press a kiss into her hair at the top of her head and she sighed once more.  
  
Yes, life was truly beautiful.  
  
She was happy. So was he. They were in love. That was all that mattered.  
  
As long as she knew he loved her, she felt she could face anything the future would send their way.  
  
~The end~


End file.
